


Kinky Voice

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Identity Porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always likes hearing her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a misfire at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37675404) \- Wow, this Isn't my kink at all but I loved it anyway for your Natasha voice.

"Come on, Clint. I know you can, just one more..."

Clint tossed his head, eyes moving under the blindfold, trying to follow the direction of that low, sweet voice urging him on to a higher peak. 

"You've got it. Move with me, good, just like that." 

Warm breath tickled Clint's ear as the body beneath him, hot, tight, with incredible control, bucked in response to his change in angle. Clint was going three for three, his libido stoked even higher by Natasha's voice cajoling him into a repeat performance he hadn't known he was capable of. 

"Give it to me, Clint, now!" 

Gone, spent, muscles going slack as his vision whited out behind his blindfold, the pleasure too good, almost too much. Clint draped himself over the broad, muscular chest beneath him, absently nuzzling the soft skin.

Steve twisted underneath him, pulling away so they could lay side-by-side, sliding the blindfold off Clint's face so he could kiss over those blue eyes.

"Convinced?" Steve asked in his normal voice, deeper and justifiably smug as he pulled Clint's orgasm-relaxed body against his.

Clint managed to open his eyes to look at Steve, super soldier, Captain America, and utterly wicked mimic when he put his devious mind to it. 

"I wasn't sure, but..." Clint pulled Steve in for another kiss, "I gotta say, I love your Natasha voice."

Steve smiled, utterly himself, and whispered her voice in his ear, "Glad you do, baby."


End file.
